plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gargantuar-Throwing Imp
225px |strength = 1 |health = 2 |cost = 5 |set = Event |class = Crazy |tribe = Imp Zombie |trait = None |ability = When hurt: Make a Smashing Gargantuar in a random lane. |flavor text = When lifting a Gargantuar, always bend at the knees. He learned this the hard way.}} Gargantuar Throwing Imp is an event zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 5 to play, and has 1 /2 . He does not have any traits, and his ability creates a Smashing Gargantuar in a random lane whenever he is hurt. He was added in update 1.14.13, along with , Health-Nut, High-Voltage Currant, Banana Split, , Secret Agent, Imposter and Zombie High Diver. He will be craftable in a future update. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Imp Zombie *'Trait:' None *'Ability: When hurt:' Make a a Smashing Gargantuar in a random lane. *'Set:' Premium - Event Card description When lifting a Gargantuar, always bend at the knees. He learned this the hard way. Update history Update 1.14.13 *Added to the game. Strategies With This has very poor stats for its cost, but it has a potentially lethal ability. It can create one or more Smashing Gargantuars very easily, which can put lots of pressure on your opponent. Because it's ability activates when it is hurt, focus on boosting its health- this allows it to create more Smashing Gargantuars. Putting it in front of Shroom for Two, Pair of Pears, or any two plants allows it to create two Smashing Gargantuars, so look for such opportunities. Z-Mech works very well with this, as he can use Rock Wall and Camel Crossing to give it a major health boost. Both him and Electric Boogaloo also have access to many Gargantuars that can benefit from the Smashing Gargantuar(s) cards like Firework Zombie can also create more havoc. Unless Barrel of Deadbeards is in the water lane due to the effects of mixed up grave digger or Petamorophasis it is not recommended to hurt him as gargantuars cannot go in the aquatic lane and having 3 lanes filled up by Barrel of Deadbeards , fireworks and gargantuar trowing imp will only leave one space for a gargantuar to be made. Finally, Impfinity can use Imps like the Imp Commander and Toxic Waste Imp to give it advantages to make up for its low stats. Against Try to destroy this in one attack, as the more attacks it takes, the more Smashing Gargantuars you must deal with. Tricks that destroy zombies, like Squash or Lawnmower, work best, as they don't damage the zombie. This prevents it from creating any Smashing Gargantuars. If you must destroy it by other means, make sure you have a way to destroy any Smashing Gargantuars it creates. Shamrocket and other such tricks work well. Do not use Shroom for Two or Pair of Pears against this zombie, as he can easily summon two Smashing Gargantuars because of it. If you made 6 sun that turn, Water Balloons will be effective, if not just ignore it untill the next turn if you are leading the solar tribe. If gargantuars are taking up the lanes, Doom shroom will be a good choice as the zombie hero might preasure you more and also as plants go after zombies. Gallery IMG_3366.png|Gargantuar Throwing Imp's statistics IMG_3364.png|Gargantuar Throwing Imp's grayed-out card in the player's collection IMG_3365.png|Gargantuar Throwing Imp's grayed-out card with the info button GargantuarThrowingImpCardImage.png|Gargantuar Throwing Imp's card image Trivia *He was foreshadowed in Imp-Throwing Gargantuar's description, which stated that it was "more successful than the Gargantuar-Throwing Imp." **However, in the description, there's a hyphen between the words "Gargantuar" and "Throwing", but this hyphen is not featured in Gargantuar Throwing Imp's name. Category:Imps Category:Imp cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Event cards